Rakastan, mutta en kuollakseni
by WashuNeko
Summary: Kävipä kerran niin, että kettuhenki rakastui merirosvokapteeniin. Oneshot Arthur/Kiku


**A/N: **_Oneshot... ei kai tästä muuta voi sanoa. Kommentoikaa, niin Washu tulee iloiseksi ja kirjoittaa lisää oneshotteja X3_

**Kirjoittaja: **Washu

**Paritus: **Arthur/Kiku

**Sarja: **Axis power hetalia: Himaruya Hidekaz

**Rakastan, mutta en kuollakseni**

Siinä hän oli taas. Kuten jokaisena päivänä aikaisemmin.

Vaaleat sotkuiset hiukset ja kirkkaan vihreät silmät, jotka loistivat samaan aikaa kiukkua, sekä iloa. Punainen hienosti kirjailtu takki ja korkeakantaiset nahkasaappaat.

Tuon miehen eleitä oli niin helppo lukea, mutta hänen silmiään ei. Nytkin hänen suunsa mutristui ärtymyksestä, mutta silmät ilmaisivat jotain aivan muuta.

Juuri tämä viehätti Kikua. Kettuhenkeä, joka palasi aina vain takaisin metsänreunaan nähdäkseen ihmismiehen – Merirosvokapteeni Arthur Kirklandin.

Kiku oli tarkkaillut miestä siitä lähtien, kun tämän laiva rantautui muutama viikko sitten myrskyn jälkeen saaren rantaan. Laivan keula oli pirstoutunut todella pahasti eivätkä merirosvot olleet saaneet vieläkään sitä merikelpoiseksi, vaikka olivat uurastaneet lähes tauvotta viikkoja. Heillä vain ei ollut oikeita työkaluja – pelkin miekoin ei paljoa puita kaadeltu korjaustarpeiksi.

Taas kuten jokaisena päivänä Kiku oli tullut metsän reunaan ja asettunut puun oksalle istumaan. Miehen mustat siististi leikatut hiukset heiluivat ilmavirrassa, kun hän tarkkaili alapuolellaan istuvia merirosvoja, jotka söivät ja joivat nuotion ääressä. Ketun ilme oli mitään sanomaton, mutta hänen silmänsä säihkyivät innosta. Hän ei niin välittänyt muista merirosvoista, seurasin vain ja ainoastaan Arthurin jokaista liikettä ja kuunteli jokaisen sanan joka lausuttiin hänen huuliltaan tuolla paksulla brittiläisellä aksentilla.

Vaikka Kiku ei olisi halunnut sitä itselleen myöntää hän oli pikkuhiljaa alkanut rakastumaan merirosvokapteeniin jota ei edes tuntenut.

Rakkaus.

Tuo tunne sai ketun luimistamaan puhtaanvalkeita korviaan ja punastumaan syvästi. Ei hän saisi rakastua ihmiseen. Ihmiset olivat vaarallisia tai niin oli ainakin Yao – hänen veljensä – sanonut. Ihmiset kuulemma tappoivat ketun tai myivät, jos sattuivat saamaan kiinni. Eivät piitanneet pätkääkään edes heidän ihmismäisestä muodostaan.

Varoituksista huolimatta Kiku ei voinut tunteilleen mitään vaan otti päivä päivältä yhä suurempia riskejä päästäkseen lähemmäs Arthuria – kettumuodossaan ja joskus jopa ihmisenä.

Sitten eräänä iltana Kiku otti suurimman mahdollisen riskin astumalla nuotion loimuun. Hän oli nimittäin kuullu, että merirosvot lähtisivät tänäyönä.

Miehet huomasivat Kikun välittömästi ja muutamat heistä yrittivätkin ottaa ketun kiinni.

"Hei! Antakaa sen olla." Kuului komento paksulla brittiläisellä aksentilla. Miehet pysähtyivät välittömästi. Arthur astui nuotion ääreen.

"Se on varmaan jonkun paikallisen lemmikki, kun on noin kesy, joten antakaa olla. Emme tahdo saaren asukkaiden vihoja niskoillemme tässä tilanteessa." Hän komensi miehiään ja istahti alas hiekalle.

"Tule tänne. En minä tee mitään pahaa. Kis kis kis… tai miten sinua nyt ikinä pitäisi kutsuakkaan." Merirosvo hykerteli iloisesti.

Kiku otti aluksi muutaman epävarman askeleen eteenpäin tarkkaillen ympärillään istuvia miehiä. Kuitenkaan kun yksikään ei tehnyt elettäkään vahingoittaakseen häntä, kettu käveli varmoin askelin Arthurin luo.

"Ompas sinulla kaunis turkki." Mies kehui ja silitteli Kikua kuonosta hännänpäähän asti. Aluksi kettu kavahti merirosvon kosketusta, mutta tottui siihen muutaman vedon jälkeen, sillä se tuntui erittäin hyvältä. Kiku oli viimein päässyt miehen lähelle josta hän piti niin kovasti.

Merirosvot söivät, joivat ja tarinoivat. Ilta muuttui hiljalleen yöksi ja Kiku istui kokoajan merirosvokapteenin sylissä siliteltävänä.

"No niin miehet. Nyt olisi aika lähteä ja jättää tämä pahuksen saari." Arthur huusi nousten seisomaan.

"Kaikki laivalle ja valmistautumaan lähtöön. Kohta nostetaan ankkurit." Kapteenin sanoja seurasivat riemukkaat hurraa huudot ja miehet lähtivät kukin vauhdillaan kävelemään kohti laivaa.

Myös Arthur alkoi ottaa askelia rannan poikki Kikun seuratessa tiiviisti perässä.

"Hei kuule. Sinä et voi tulla mukaan. Palaa omistajasi luo, jos sinulla sellainen on." Mies virkkoi ketulle, mutta se ei auttanut, Kiku oli päättänyt jäädä merirosvon luo.

"Hei kapu! Se taitaa pitää sinusta." Eräs miehistönjäsen huikkasi hilpeästi.

"Niin taitaa." Oli Arthurinkin pakko todeta, kun kettu hyppäsi hänen syliinsä ja nuolaisi hänen poskeaan karhealla kielellään.

"Hyvä on. Tule sitten mukaan." Mies myöntyi, kantoi Kikun mukanaan laivaan ja hyttiinsä.

Silloin ketulla ei ollut enää enempää voimia pitää muotoaan yllä vaan hän muuttui merirosvo kapteenin sylissä. Arthur putosi painon alla lattialle ja Kiku suoraan tämän päälle.

Siinä he sitten makasivat tuijotellen toisiaan.

"Olen pahoillani…" Kiku sai viimein kuiskattua.

-...-...-


End file.
